factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the deceased son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who is repeatedly mentioned in backstory and by other characters you encounter in the Underground, eventually making his appearance during the game's true ending. Many years ago, not too long after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, Asriel was the one who discovered Chara, the original Fallen Child, and took them back to his parents. The King and Queen took the child in, raising them as their own. Very soon, Chara became Asriel's closest and only friend. However, the prince soon noticed his adopted sibling's vehement hatred for humanity, and while he turned a blind eye to it at the time, he speculated that the child's reasons for running away from home in the first place were not exactly the most pleasant, clearly leaving a deep wound in their psyche that never healed. Powers and stats Powers and Abilities: Determination, Energy Projectiles, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Danmaku, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Reality Manipulation, Can SAVE and LOAD at any point in time as opposed to specified points, Plant Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Absorption of Souls, Minor resistance to Memory Erasure. Attack Potency: Multiverse level '''(Overpowered Frisk's Determination, allowing him to completely obliterate Frisk's last SAVE, SAVEs are entire timelines. Created many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, just so he could hit them if he had missed or so he could have the joy of watching Frisk die as many times as he wanted. Flowey also destroyed the game. At level 9999) | '''Multiverse level+ (Dwarfs God Flowey in power due to being at level 99999, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Capable of instantaneously switching between multiple SAVE files and moving outside of them without any adverse effects, indicating he is beyond basic space-time) | '''Immeasurable (Superior to God Flowey, who switched and altered multiple timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by his doing so, indicating his existence as beyond that of basic space, time and causality) | Immeasurable (Far superior to Frisk and to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level '''(Completely unable to be significantly harmed by Frisk, until the six souls began to aid him) | '''Multiverse level+ (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Immensely high, as Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the universe, he knows how to outsmart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down. Weaknesses: Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, and someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body.